


superglue is cool

by orphan_account



Category: some guys idk
Genre: M/M, superglue is the window to the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some gay guys glue their lips together





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend so it's also her fault

“I have an idea,” Jack says, a goofy smile on his face, jumping off his bed.  
Zach looks up and watches as his friend races out of the room, and in the distance, he can hear a draw’s contents being looked through. He hears the draw shut and the thump of footsteps heading up the stairs. He notices a small package in his hand.  
“What’s that?” he questions.  
Jack sits down on the end of his bed and pulls off the back of the plastic. “Superglue.”  
“…and what are you planning to do with it?” Zach questions.  
“We’re going to superglue our lips together.”  
Zach chokes on his words. “We’re going to…what…?”  
“Here,” Jack says, unscrewing the top off of the superglue.  
Zack picks up the torn-up cardboard. “Instantly glues skin and eyes together,” he reads out. “Yeah…This is smart.”  
If he was honest with himself, he didn’t mind their…lips…touching.  
Jack dabs the glue on his lips and as Zach was looking down, he dipped down and pressed his glue-covered lips onto Zach’s. He jumps a little, but the glue immediately dries and he can’t pull back. It pulls at his lips. Jack starts laughing as Zach places his hand on the nape of his neck.  
“Okay, wait,” Jack manages, but it doesn’t some out unmuffled. He tries to pull back, and their top lips unstick.  
Zach slips his tongue past his lips, onto Jack’s, to try to loosen up the glue.  
They manage to pull apart, and Zach falls back onto Jack’s bed. They feel theirs lips, the other’s skin stuck on their own.  
“Oh okay that was fun.”  
Then they have sexy bum sex


End file.
